Un monde sans Harry
by lourse polymere
Summary: Touché par une mystérieuse maladie, Harry se meurt lentement. Chez les moldus, des voix s élèvent : les sorciers se croiraient supérieurs, au-dessus des lois. Justement, une machine permettrait de leur enlever tout pouvoir magique. Livrée à elle-même, Hermione va affronter une menace, celle de la désagrégation de la communauté des sorciers...et rencontrer des alliés inattendus.
1. Chapter 1: Un soleil décroît

Chapitre 1 : Le soleil décroît

C'était une fin d'après-midi. Hermione aurait souhaité que le soleil n'en finisse jamais de décroître, d'inonder la pièce de cette chaude lueur dans laquelle les choses étaient figées, vivantes, une fois pour toutes. Dans cette lumière-là, on était protégé. Dans cette lumière-là, on restait en vie.  
Harry se tenait recroquevillé sur le lit. Son profil était celui d'un oiseau. Au fil de semaines, son corps avait minci, maigri, s'était débarrassé de ce qui l'encombrait. Il n'était plus que roues et poulies. Rien ne devait plus empêcher son élévation. Et quand elle le regardait, perdu, lové entre les draps, elle n'arrivait plus à croire qu'il ait pu être le plus grand sorcier de son temps.

Ils n'avaient su ce qui se passait que très tard. Harry avait toujours vécu sur le fil, il était fait comme ça, à plaisanter sur ses ennuis de santé, à jongler avec sa vie. Longtemps, il n'avait rien dit. Hermione était persuadée que dès l'apparition des premiers symptômes jusqu'à l'approche imminente de sa fin, il n'avait rien voulu savoir, rien voulu connaître. Irresponsable jusqu'au bout. Une visite par an chez les Médicomages, au lieu d'aller faire des courses de voitures volantes ? Très peu pour lui. Et maintenant, voilà où il en était. Incapable de parler, d'ouvrir les yeux ou de la reconnaître. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et les ferma très fort pour ne pas les voir couler. Si au moins elle avait pu être avec les autres. Mais là aussi, c'était trop demander. Depuis que l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste avait déclaré forfait, Ginny se calfeutrait chez elle. Les rares fois où Hermione était venue lui rendre visite, elle ne lui avait même pas ouvert. Derrière la porte, on entendait un jazz mélancolique. Ginny écoutait et réécoutait en boucle la chanson des Bizarr'sisters sur laquelle elle et Harry s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Neville et Luna, eux, s'étaient enfin déclarés leur amour, après dix ans d'approches timides et de regards en coin. Ils étaient partis en lune de miel sur Mars, grâce à une offre promotionnelle spéciale d'une agence moldue, la NASA. Ils y étaient déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. Apparemment, ils s'y plaisaient. De temps à autre, Hermione recevait une carte de leur part par fusée postale.

Quant à Ron… Ron… Elle aimait mieux ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Ron avait tout détruit. Ron avait tout cassé. Elle serra les poings et baissa les yeux sur le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait apporté la dernière fois. Personne n'avait pris la peine de changer l'eau, et les tulipes pendaient tristement. Elle s'approcha du vase.

« Renovio ! », ordonna-t-elle, et l'eau se remplaça immédiatement.  
« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda soudain une voix derrière elle.  
Hermione se retourna en sursautant. Une infirmière se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, et la dévisageait d'un air soupçonneux.  
« Rien, je…enfin, je…je prenais soin de mon ami », bafouilla-t-elle, et en rougissant, elle sentit le regard de l'infirmière se faire encore plus scrutateur.  
« Vous ne lui avez pas fait des trucs comme ils disent à la télé, hein ? Des trucs de sorciers ? Vous savez que c'est interdit, ça, hein ! »  
Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
« Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, moi, ici ! Vous savez qu'il est très malade, hein, votre ami ! Même qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps ! Ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire des trucs bizarres ! »  
« Non, non, » bafouilla Hermione, « Je vous jure que je ne faisais rien ! »  
L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle.  
« De toute façon », éructa-t-elle, « il est temps que vous partiez. »  
« Mais, je…je viens juste d'arriver ! » s'exclama Hermione.  
A cet instant, Harry se mit à tousser dans son sommeil. C'était une toux rauque, grave, qui venait du fond de sa poitrine. L'infirmière se précipita.  
« Allez-vous en ! »  
A contrecœur, Hermione ramassa ses affaires et tourna les talons.

Quand à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages avaient dit à Ginny et aux autres Weasley qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour Harry, silencieusement, ils avaient tous compris ce qu'il restait à faire pour le sauver. Curieusement, ce n'était pas Arthur qui avait dit le premier ce qu'ils avaient tous en tête. Confier le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps à la médecine moldue, quand même ! C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, parlé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent tous, enfin. Elle leur avait dit les grandes découvertes de la science moldue, les bras articulés, les cœurs en métal, les organes reconstruits. Ils regardaient tous leurs pieds. Et puis, Ron avait glissé :  
« Mais, ma chérie, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu risqué, quand même… ? »  
« Tu ne connais rien à la médecine moldue », avait-elle explosé. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes ! La médecine moldue sauve des vies tous les jours ! »  
« Oui, mais des vies moldues ! » était intervenu Bill. « Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment confier à un hôpital moldu la vie de _Harry Potter_ ? » « Mais arrêtez, arrêtez, enfin, avec Harry Potter ! Harry Potter est fait de chair et d'os ! Avant qu'il apprenne qu'il était un sorcier, est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez le médecin moldu ? »

Elle s'était rendue compte, mais trop tard, qu'elle criait. C'était trop. Trop. Finalement, ils s'étaient tous rangés à son avis. Elle avait confié Harry à l'hôpital Britannia. En quelques jours, le diagnostic de l'imagerie médicale avait confirmé le pire : Harry souffrait d'un cancer du cerveau, au stade terminal. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. La médecine moldue pouvait juste alléger un peu ses souffrances.

La famille Weasley n'avait rien dit, mais Hermione avait bien senti le reproche dans leurs yeux. _On t'avait dit_ , disaient chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs regards. _On t'avait dit qu'on ne voulait pas savoir. Mais tu t'es entêtée, petite sorcière acharnée. Tu t'es entêtée. Et maintenant ? Et maintenant, hein ? On en est où ? On est plus avancés ? On a un moyen infaillible de guérir Harry Potter ? Je ne crois pas, non._ _Tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde. Tu vois le résultat ?_

Oui, elle voyait le résultat. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Où étaient-ils, tous, maintenant ? Les fleurs qu´elle avait apportées n´avaient pas été changées depuis son dernier passage. Au prétexte qu´ils avaient peur de l´hôpital, qu´ils avaient peur des moldus, ils étaient partis. Et maintenant, elle était seule. Seule avec Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: Ron au loin

Lorsqu´elle ouvrit la porte, Pattenrond vint à sa rencontre en feulant d´un air de reproche. Elle ferma la porte en soupirant. Depuis que le Ministère de la Magie, sous la pression du nouveau gouvernement britannique, avait réduit les transports de cheminée aux situations d´extrême urgence et de nécessité, même les Aurors devaient rentrer chez eux à pied. Résultat, Pattenrond l´attendait tous les soirs plus longtemps. Ce n´est qu´un instant plus tard qu´elle s´apercut qu´ils avaient un invité. Sur la table, Coquecigrue faisait les cent pas. Malgré les années, il était toujours aussi petit et joli à voir. Sur sa robe grise, quelques taches brunes et noires étaient apparues. Elle lui flatta la tête et le ventre. Il ulula un peu, puis recula et la dévisagea de ses yeux jaunes. Puis il baissa la tête vers la lettre qui était posée à ses pieds. Il était impossible d´ignorer qui en était l´auteur, évidemment. Elle détourna les yeux. Comment se débarrasser de cette lettre ? Elle n´avait pas encore envie de perdre son temps à l´écouter. Puis, dans un mouvement impulsif, tout en sachant qu´elle faisait une grave erreur, elle s´empara de la lettre et l´ouvrit. D´un ton plaintif, la lettre commenca ses remontrances :

« Hermione, je sais que tu n´as pas forcément envie de me parler en ce moment. Je sais que ce que tu as à l´esprit, c´est surtout du fiel et de la haine. Hermione, je sais que tu me détestes. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner pour ce que je t´ai fait. Mais Hermione, je t´en prie, écoute-moi, cette fois, cette unique fois, au nom de ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux.

En ce moment, je traverse des montagnes. Je suis près de la noyade. Je regarde le ciel, et je respire à peine. Hermione, depuis que tu es partie, je suis somnambule. La nuit est toujours le pire moment pour moi. Tout m´accuse, tout me dit que ton passage dans ma vie ne devait être que limité, parce que je ne t´ai jamais méritée, et surtout maintenant. Je me retourne dans mes draps, et dans les creux du lit, dans les visages des femmes, c´est toi que je vois. Alors, comme un torrent, les souvenirs me reviennent. Le matin à l´aube, je cherche les réponses. Je tente tous les sortilèges que je connais pour effacer cette peine que j´ai au coeur mais aucun ne fonctionne vraiment. Je m´agrippe aux branches, je fouille tous les effets que je possède; ettu n´es nulle part. Hermione, tu es mon enfer. Il n´y a aucun autre endroit où je désire plus ardemment être.

Hermione, je ne te demande pas de revenir, parce que je sais que cela t´est impossible je sais que j´en ai trop fait, trop dit. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Alors je ne te demande rien, rien qu´un peu de compassion. Oh, Hermione, si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j´ai fait ! D´avoir ri avec elle, de l´avoir attendue, de l´avoir touchée. Et maintenant que tu es partie, maintenant que je suis seul, que je n´ai plus d´armure, plus d´épée, plus rien, je le vois clairement : sans toi, sans Harry, je ne suis pas grand-chose, un minus, un bon à rien.

Alors, Hermione, que tu le veuilles ou non, je tiens à te dire ceci : je t´aimerais toujours, même si tu ne veux plus de moi. Je serais toujours là, quoi que tu fasses. Ne m´oublies pas, Hermione. Moi, je ne t´oublierai jamais.»

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse. Puis, exaspérée, elle réduisit la lettre en confettis. Lui et ses souffrances, ses récriminations et son amour éternel. Lui, lui, lui, sans cesse lui. C´était fini, c´était bien fini. Elle en avait assez de ses pleurnicheries. Pendant toutes ces années, elle s´était mordu la langue pour ne pas le reprendre quand il disait que les hippogriffes n´arrivaient plus à voler en vieillissant, ou quand il se vantait d´avoir vaincu seul Aragog dans la forêt interdite. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait dû quotidiennement pallier à son insécurité chronique et à son incompétence manifeste comme Auror. Mais c´était fini, tout ça. Plus besoin de rattraper ses bourdes, et de se sentir blessée de son indifférence manifeste pour l´état de santé d´Harry.

Très tôt, dès le moment du diagnostic des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, Ron s´était insensiblement détaché de la situation. Hermione avait mis quelques temps à comprendre que le spectacle de la maladie d´Harry lui répugnait. De plus en plus fréquemment, il avait d´autres choses à faire que de venir voir Harry à l´hôpital. Et Harry, inlassablement, le demandait. A chaque visite d´Hermione, son visage s´éclairait d´un faible sourire, et il soulevait péniblement la tête pour lui poser une question, toujours la même :

\- « Mais où est Ron? »

Et inlassablement, Hermione lui répondait, avec le même sourire embarassé :

\- « Oh, il a eu une urgence au Ministère, il n´a pas pu venir. »

Le sourire d´Harry se figeait, et sa tête retombait sur son oreiller :

\- « Ah, oui.. Le Ministère...Le Ministère.. »

Sa voix s´évanouissait, et en voyant la déception dans son regard, Hermione sentait s´éteindre quelque chose en elle. Et chaque soir, après chaque visite, quand elle demandait des explications à Ron, il haussait les épaules, remontait sa cape et sortait dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne rentrait que tard dans la nuit, tout suant, pour venir se coller à elle sous les draps. Eveillée, elle regardait le plafond étoilé de leur chambre et se demandait si c´était vraiment là la vie qu´elle avait toujours voulue.

Puis, il y avait eu cette discussion. A bout de nerfs, elle lui avait demandé combien de temps il pensait continuer à éviter son meilleur ami. Ron lui avait répondu du tac au tac :

\- « Laisse ça de côté, OK ? Pour une fois, ne mets pas ton nez dans tout. Ce qui se passe entre Harry et moi, ça nous regarde. »

\- « Excuse moi, mais ça me regarde, le fait que tu ne veuilles plus voir Harry. Après tout ce qu´il a fait, et tout ce que nous lui devons... »

Ron avait explosé.

\- « Mais c´est loin, tout ça, tu comprends ?! Ca me pèse, toutes ces histoires, tout ce passé ! J´aimerais bien, rien qu´un jour, ne pas en entendre parler ! »

Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- « Tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne comprends pas...Ce qui arrive à Harry, c´est trop pour moi. Harry a été tout pour moi. Et là, maintenant, imaginer qu´il puisse disparaître... »

Hermione n´avait pas eu besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu´il pleurait. Elle s´était assise à côté de lui.

\- « Oh, Ron, avait-elle murmuré en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ron… Pour moi, c´est aussi inimaginable qu´Harry disparaisse… Surtout comme ça… Et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour atténuer ton chagrin, parce que le mien est tellement grand aussi... »

Et ils étaient restés là, joue contre joue, à respirer doucement et à se nourrir de la chaleur de l´autre. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient bien dormi.


	3. Chapter 3: Terre en vue

Hermione resta à regarder les confettis, un peu hébétée. Voilà tout ce qu´il reste de sept ans d´amour, se dit-elle sans émotion. Des pleurs fabriqués et des confettis.

Pattenrond se mit à miauler, et Hermione sortit finalement de sa torpeur. Elle caressa Coquecigrue, qui depuis un moment, cherchait à ingurgiter les confettis. Elle sortit du salon en désordre pour chercher quelque chose pour le dîner de Pattenrond. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu´elle n´arrivait plus à rien avaler.

Pattenrond miaula à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, elle comprit que quelqu´un était dans les parages.

Elle ne s´était pas trompée. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Armée de sa baguette, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne perdait pas ses habitudes d´Auror, même à la maison. Et puis, on ne savait jamais. Des fois que Ron voudrait venir jouer les imbéciles…

Mais l´examen magique de la porte lui montra quelqu´un de tout à fait inattendu. Toute surprise, elle ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Charlie Weasley.

Charlie était toujours aussi souriant. C´est la première chose qui la frappa en ouvrant la porte. Les années en Roumanie ne l´avaient guère changé. Il était toujours aussi petit et râblé. Son visage était tout buriné par le soleil, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi délicats, et son regard toujours aussi vif. De lui émanait cette impression de stabilité et d´assurance qui avait toujours manqué à Ron.

\- « Salut », dit-il, en s´appuyant dans l´encadrure de la porte. « J´espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

Hermione resta sans voix.

\- « Je suis rentré au Terrier il y a quelques jours, et j´ai entendu parler de ce qui s´était passé avec Ron... »

Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Du coup, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de passer te voir, histoire d´être sûr que tout allait bien... »

Hermione se sentit rougir.

\- « Si tout allait bien ? Oh, oui, tout va bien… » Ses yeux s´embuèrent de larmes. En se traitant mentalement d´idiote, elle détourna le regard.

 _Qu´est ce qui m´arrive ? Depuis quand je pleurniche devant un Weasley ?_

\- « Hermione... » reprit Charlie doucement. « Je ne suis pas venu te voir en tant que membre de la famille Weasley. Je suis venu te voir en tant qu´ami, parce que je me faisais du souci pour toi. »

Hermione releva la tête. Charlie la dévisageait toujours, calme et assuré.

\- « Si tu veux que je m´en aille, je peux partir. Tu n´as qu´un mot à dire. Je ne veux pas remuer tout ca. Tu en as suffisamment sur les épaules en ce moment, avec Harry et cette réforme du Ministère de la Magie... »

A ces mots, Hermione fondit en larmes pour de bon. Charlie la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- « Oh, Hermione, Hermione... » chuchota-t-il.

Hermione pleurait sans savoir si elle pourrait un jour s´arrêter. Tout lui revint d´un coup, tout : les menaces du gouvernement britannique sur le Ministère de la Magie, les campagnes haineuses du Daily Mail contre les sorciers, Harry recroquevillé dans son lit, le visage de Ron pris en faute, et ces mots si détestables qu´il avait dits. Tu ne comprends rien, Hermione. J´ai besoin d´air. J´ai besoin de me sentir vivre. Et elle, elle me fait me sentir vivre.

\- « Excuse-moi, Charlie, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment »,glissa-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- « Ne t´inquiètes pas, Hermione », répondit Charlie encore plus doucement. « Je suis là. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- « Et je pense que tu as besoin de boire quelque chose. Tu viens ? »

\- « Oui, dit Hermione, à bout de forces. Je te suis. »

Dehors, il régnait un silence cotonneux. Tout était comme en suspension au-dessus d´eux. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait étrangement sur les dalles des rues. Hermione eut vaguement le sentiment d´être un fuyard cosmique, courant au-devant de la colère des dieux, et de faire ses derniers pas sur la mer avant d´être emportée par les flots. Elle secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient comme brouillés par la fatigue et les larmes. Où allaient-ils, d´ailleurs ? Où en étaient-ils ?

En regardant autour d´elle, elle reconnut un endroit de l´allée des Embrumes dans laquelle elle n´était jamais allée, même depuis qu´elle était Auror. Charlie poursuivit sont chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant une impasse sombre et étroite. Hermione hésita un instant, mais Charlie l´encouragea avec un sourire amical. De toute façon, se dit-elle, de quoi est ce que j´ai peur ? J´ai ma baguette, et à part Pattenrond, personne ne m´attend à la maison. Ils arrivèrent devant un magasin complètement sombre. C´était un petit bar miteux, à la devanture poussiéreuse. Depuis l´intérieur, filtraient des bruits de conversation, et une musique qu´elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

\- « Tu viens ? » demanda Charlie. « C´est du rock qu´ils jouent, un groupe roumain, tu vas voir, c´est fantastique ! »

Elle acquiesça, absente.

Le bar était bien plus grand à l´intérieur qu´à l´extérieur. Des silhouettes indéfinies s´y agitaient. Hermione crut distinguer quelques visages connus parmi les sorciers présents, mais l´impression se dissipa rapidement. C´était comme s´ils étaient entrés dans un autre bulle de temps. Ici, les gestes étaient infiniment plus lents, les regards plus lourds, et les sourires plus angoissants. Instinctivement, Hermione resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Charlie la prit par le bras.

\- « Ici, viens. Ne t´inquiètes pas. Ces temps-ci, tous les sorciers font front commun. »

Ils s´assirent l´un en face de l´autre. Le visage de Charlie, qui avait marqué une certaine tension juste auparavant, se détendit d´un coup.

\- « C´est quoi, cet endroit ? » demanda Hermione, un peu inquiète malgré elle.

\- « Ici ? Ici, c´est Arvid&Barch, pour vous servir », fit une voix sombre juste derrière elle.

Elle se retourna immédiatement, sa baguette à la main.

\- « Qu´est ce que… ? »

Un loup-garou se tenait devant elle. Grand, rasé de près, il portait un veston de soie à rayures verticales.

\- « C´est bon, Arvid, c´est ça Charlie. Laisse-nous. »

\- « A votre guise », répondit Arvid gracieusement.

Hermione et Charlie se firent face. Charlie tendit son visage vers elle. A la lumière des bougies, elle distingua une longue cicatrice au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

\- « Vas-y, Hermione, dit-il. Raconte-moi. »

Hermione ne sut pas par où commencer. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, et soudain,un flot de paroles sortit de ses lèvres. C´était comme si elle n´allait jamais s´arrêter, comme si elle devait courir, courir le plus vite possible en regardant droit devant, sans s´interrompre, sans se laisser faire, car sinon, toutes les paroles qu´elle retenait en elle tomberaient loin, dans un puits d´oubli et de peine où jamais elle ne pourrait aller les chercher. Elle dit tout, tout, la maladie d´Harry, son corps en souffrance et ses yeux brillants, sa peau pâlie et ses dents qui claquaient. L´abandon de la famille Weasley, leurs soupirs, leurs regards en coin. L´abandon de Ron, et immédiatement après l´abandon de la famille Weasley. Comment, de belle-fille depuis sept ans, elle était soudain devenue une inconnue dont on raye le nom distraitement de la liste d´invités. Comment Molly Weasley, en particulier, lui avait fermé la porte au nez. On aurait pu croire qu´avoir affronté le retour de Voldemort ensemble les auraient rapprochées pour de bon. Mais non. En vertu d´une antique loi maternelle, entre Hermione et Ron, ce serait toujours ce dernier qui aurait raison.

« Quel idiot, ce Ron, commenta Charlie quand elle eut fini. Laisser passer quelqu´un comme toi pour une greluche de passage, c´est vraiment la pire connerie qu´il aie jamais faite. »

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

\- « Excuse-moi, je n´aurai jamais dû dire ça, reprit-il, un peu embarrassé. Mais je ne suis pas très fier de la façon dont ça s´est passé. Et c´est aussi pour ça que je tenais à te voir je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas du tout d´accord avec tout ça. »

Il la fixa, avec quelque chose d´indéfinissable dans le regard.

« Je t´ai toujours admirée, Hermione. » poursuivit-il très bas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- « Moi aussi, je t´ai toujours admiré, Charlie. J´admire ce que tu fais depuis des années sur les dragons. J´admire la manière dont tu t´es détaché des Weasley dès que tu as pu, ce que Ron n´a jamais su faire. »

\- « Ne parlons plus de Ron , l´interrompit-il. Tu as assez vécu pour Ron, assez sacrifié de choses pour Ron. Parlons plutôt de toi. »

Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- « Je me sens comme...cassée à l´intérieur, tu vois. Comme si un mécanisme infime ne fonctionnait plus en moi, et que d´un coup, c´était toute l´horlogerie qui était grippée. »

\- « Il faut que tu te reposes. Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Tu as besoin de gens autour de toi qui te prennent comme tu es, et qui ne te demandent rien. »

Le coeur d´Hermione accéléra étrangement. Etait-ce les fumées aux odeurs puissantes, cette musique lancinante, ou bien le ton de la voix de Charlie ? Malgré l´atmosphère suffocante du bar, elle frissonna légèrement. Elle rajusta son châle, et se rendit compte que sa main touchait presque celle de Charlie. Charlie suivit son regard, et regarda un long moment leurs mains. Quand il releva la tête, l´expression de ses yeux fit manquer à son coeur un battement.

\- « Je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Hermione. »

A cet instant quelque chose en elle fondit et se désagrégea. C´était comme si d´un coup tout l´univers des possibles était de nouveau ouvert, comme s´il n´y avait plus de passé et d´histoires gênantes et douloureuses, plus de choses à quoi tenir qui vous laissent sur la bordure du quai. Ok, se dit-elle. Ok.

Elle commença :

\- « Charlie…. » mais les mots étaient trop difficiles à sortir, ils ne venaient pas, ils restaient bloqués en elle, à l´arpenter, à la torturer.

Charlie se pencha vers elle, le visage ardent, frémissant.

\- « Hermione… Je me moque de qui tu as pu être pour Ron. Ce qu´il a fait ne mérite pas le respect, alors je ne m´embarrasserais pas de lui s´il s´agit de te dire ce que je pense, Hermione. »

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- « Mais si tu ne veux pas, alors je respecte tes sentiments, bien sûr. Je n´ai rien contre l´ambiguïté dans les relations », chuchota-t-il. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Hermione le regarda fixement.

\- « Oui, dit-elle, et sa respiration se fit un peu plus pressante, oui, j´ai besoin de quelque chose. » Et à ces paroles, elle s´avan _ç_ a vers lui et l´embrassa violemment. Charlie recula un peu, sans doute surpris de son audace, puis très vite il se détendit et la laissa faire. Ses bras enlacèrent Hermione, et il lui rendit son baiser.

Et après… Après, ce ne fut qu´une griserie confuse. Dans ce bar, au milieu de leur éreintement, c´était comme s´ils avaient trouvé la lumière au fond d´une bouteille. Partout résonnait la voix de Charlie, douce et pressante, lui demandant constamment si tout allait bien. Ses mains tendres sur son cou, ses épaules et son ventre son corps à lui, enfin découvert, nu et vulnérable, blessé et magnifique. Il n´y avait pas de début, il n´y avait pas de fin. Il y avait toujours de nouveaux monts à conquérir, de nouvelles batailles à affronter et leur rythme de croisière, plastique, ponctué de respirations. Ensemble, il avaient visité les greniers à blé écrasés de soleil les ateliers de soie où des femmes mystérieuses se cachaient les falaises pluvieuses où des géants mouraient. Ils étaient allés dans les landes où l´on ne rêve plus, et avaient rêvé à la place de leurs poursuivants. Ils avaient collecté les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions les plus magiques. Ils avaient écouté, dans la brume, la sirène des paquebots. Repoussant la nuit jusqu´aux petites heures du matin, ils avaient exploré, enfreint et découvert. Tout pouvait être réparé, tout, avec quelques morceaux de bois et un peu de magie. Il n´y avait plus de faute et plus de pardon. Une magnanimité générale régnait sur le monde.


	4. Chapter 4: Frayeurs et chuchotements

Maxim Rogers et son adjoint Rudy Ledgett se tenaient dans le couloir du 10, Downing Street depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ils attendaient sans impatience, car ce qu´ils avaient à dire au Premier Ministre devait être dit. Ils savaient qu´eu égard à leur importance, ils seraient reçus avec toutes les excuses dues à leur rang. Ils savaient que les services du Premier Ministre seraient en ébullition et que ses conseillers darderaient sur lui un regard plein de reproche pour ne pas les avoir laissés entrer plus tôt. Car ce qu´ils avaient dire était également dans l´intérêt de tous les moldus.

\- « Excusez-moi, excusez-moi Messieurs » dit une voix affable et un peu empressé.

Maxim et Rudy échangèrent un regard satisfait. Le Premier Ministre se tenait devant eux. C´était un petit homme au visage un peu épais et aux sourcils rapprochés. Ils les fit entrer et s´assoir en face de lui. Tandis qu´ils s´installaient, il s´occupa de mettre quelques morceaux de charbon dans le feu de la cheminée.

\- « Je vous écoute », dit-il avec un sourire discret.

\- « Eh bien, commença Maxim, comme vous le savez, les récentes mesures mises en œuvre par le gouvernement pour réglementer l´activité magique ont été accueillies avec enthousiasme par les citoyens britanniques. »

\- « En effet, oui », concéda le Premier Ministre, et son sourire s´élargit.

\- « C´est pourquoi nous nous permettons de venir aujourd´hui vous voir, pour vous proposer un nouveau train de mesures. Si elles sont adoptés par le législateur, elles pourraient être mises en oeuvre et donner leurs premiers résultats à l´horizon du semestre prochain… juste avant les prochaines élections. »

Rudy jeta un coup d´oeil rapide au Premier Ministre. Celui-ci écoutait, pensif, les yeux fermés.

\- « Continuez », dit-il.

\- « Les premières mesures commencent à produire leurs effets. Il faut aller plus loin, M. le Premier Ministre. Il faut mettre en place un tribunal de justice magique des moldus, afin que puissent être jugées les exactions des sorciers depuis toutes ces dernières années. »

\- « Oui, oui, c´est une idée, dit le Premier Ministre sans ouvrir les yeux. Mais alors... »

\- « Seraient jugés les sorciers ayant participé à la dernière guerre des sorciers et ayant, par leur activité, pu enfreindre des règles du monde des moldus, en particulier si certains moldus ont eu à subir les conséquences de cette action. »

\- « Vous voulez dire, s´ils ont été blessés ou tués ? » demanda le Premier Ministre.

\- « Pas seulement, répondit Maxim vivement. Tous les Moldus qui ont été lésés, d´une façon ou d´une autre, par l´activité magique, devraient avoir la possibilité de se pouvoir devant ce tribunal. »

Il y eut un silence. Rudy lança :

\- « Nous ne faisons que défendre la volonté de nos concitoyens, M. le Premier Ministre. Cela fait trop longtemps que les sorciers se croient au dessus du peuple britannique. »

\- « Hum, fit le Premier Ministre, et il se gratta le menton. Mais peut-on interdire aux sorciers d´être des sorciers ? Et puis ils ont un ministère de la magie pour les juger quand ils commettent des infractions, n´est ce pas ? »

\- « Justement, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, ce Ministère de la Magie a pris de grandes libertés dans le jugement de ses prévenus. Ainsi, après la grande bataille de Poudlard, le dénommé Harry Potter,qui s´est rendu coupable de nombreux meurtres sur d´autres sorciers, a-t-il été gracié par le Ministre lui-même. »

\- « Mais je croyais que ce Harry Potter était soigné dans nos hôpitaux en ce moment même, mourant... » glissa le Premier Ministre.

\- « C´est la raison pour laquelle c´est maintenant le moment d´agir. La communauté des sorciers est en perte de vitesse, déboussolée. Elle est en passe de perdre son chef spirituel, et elle n´a pas encore réussi à se recomposer. »

Le Premier Ministre marqua une pause.

\- « Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »

\- «Quel sera le pouvoir de cette cour de justice ? Monsieur le Premier Ministre, vous touchez au coeur du problème. C´est là que nous intervenons. »

D´un geste théâtral, Maxim sortit une liasse de documents de son attaché-case. Il les étala lentement sur le bureau du Premier Ministre.

\- « Ceci, Monsieur, sont les plans de la machine à désorcifier. »

\- « La machine à désorcifier ? » répéta le Premier Ministre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Oui, la machine à désorcifier. Imaginez une machine qui enlèverait leurs pouvoirs à ces sorciers arrogants, les transformerait en moldus gémissants, obligés de payer des impôts et de faire leurs courses au supermarché. Cette machine aurait été conçue avec des fibres du Choixpeau magique, qui décide de l´affectation des jeunes sorciers dans leur école. Le Choixpeau a le pouvoir de détecter l´essence magique des êtres et des choses. Nous avons associé les fibres du Choixpeau avec un concentré de potions dont nous ne pouvons révéler la composition. Cette machine a le pouvoir de détecter si une personne a des pouvoirs magiques, et l´ingestion de la potion les lui enlève complètement. »

Le Premier Ministre resta bouche bée.

\- « Mais vous… mais vous… vous ne pensez pas … ? »

\- « Ce châtiment ne serait bien sûr réservé qu´aux sorciers ayant commis des actes répréhensibles à l´endroit des moldus », ajouta Maxim d´une voix onctueuse.« Notre société est toute prête à mettre ses ressources à disposition de la justice britannique, surtout pour une cause qui nous est chère. »

\- « Bien, bien, dit le Premier Ministre d´une voix fatiguée. J´en parlerais à ma ministre de la Justice. »

\- « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, roucoula Maxim, nous sommes allées la voir aussi. Elle s´est montrée très intéressée par notre prototype. Nous nous sommes aussi adressés à quelques parlementaires de notre connaissance, qui se sont tous déclarés prêts à voter une loi allant dans le sens de la création d´un tribunal de justice magique des moldus. »

\- « C´est entendu, dit le Premier Ministre, qui ne put s´empêcher de penser au dedans de lui : _Fumiers ! Vous avez tout préparé, hein ? Je suis pieds et poings liés!_ Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je suis navré,mais j´ai un autre rendez-vous. Je vais devoir vous raccompagner à la porte. »

\- « C´était un plaisir de vous revoir, Monsieur le Premier Ministre », fit Maxim en lui serrant la main. Dans ses yeux, brillait une joie mauvaise. Tu n´as pas le choix,ne l´oublie pas.

Rudy serra également la main du Premier Ministre, aussi fort qu´il le put. Quand ils furent sortis, le Premier Ministre se rassit dans son fauteuil, épuisé.


	5. Chapter 5: Un fonctionnaire zélé

Chapitre 5 : Un fonctionnaire zélé

C'était lundi matin. Drago rajusta son pardessus en soupirant. La journée allait être longue. Il ne se rappelait plus le nombre de matins passés ainsi, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, à ne pas se décider à sortir de chez soi, prendre son manteau, enfiler sa robe, refermer ses dossiers sur son sac toujours plus lourd, et aller d'un pas traînant vers l'abîme d'ennui qui l'attendait tous les matins. Tous les jours, il lui semblait qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus loin dans une mer d'hébétude et d'indifférence, à rester planter là, imbécile, au milieu des flots, ses dossiers prenant l'eau et s'éparpillant dans les vagues. Il surprenait de plus en plus fréquemment sur son propre visage ce regard fixe qui est le propre des fous ou des imbéciles. Au début, il l'avait chassé comme une mouche. Mais l'expression revenait, s'ancrait dans sa chair, devenait un rictus. Bientôt, il ne serait plus Drago Malefoy. Il ne serait qu'un fantôme au visage délavé qui raserait les murs du Ministère.

Il avait voulu y entrer, pourtant. Dès la fin de Poudlard, toutes ses actions, toutes ses paroles et tous ses gestes avaient été concentrés vers un seul but : acquérir autant d'influence que possible. Il ne serait pas dit que la dynastie des Malefoy perdrait de son empire à cause de lui, Drago. Le souvenir de la bataille de Poudlard était encore bien présent, et pas seulement dans l'esprit des oncles les plus éloignés. Sans que personne ne dise rien, il sentait depuis des années le poids du passé sur ses épaules. Ce poids s'était encore accru à la mort de Narcissa, sa mère, qui avait toujours affronté la honte avec dédain. Depuis, Lucius s'était replié en lui-même, quelque part au tréfonds du manoir et de sa folie, et passait ses journées à parler tout haut et à jeter des sortilèges aux pierres. Voilà ce qu'il était advenu de la grande dynastie des Malefoy : grandeur, vanité et désuétude.

Si Drago avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que pour son entrée au Ministère de la Magie il serait fait honneur à son nom, qu'immédiatement, comme jadis cela avait été le cas à Poudlard, un cercle compact d'admirateurs se serait formé autour de lui, il avait vite déchanté. Dès le premier jour, il n'avait été qu'une des ombres grises qui entraient chaque jour dans le bâtiment, la tête basse, sous la pluie qui perlait.

Mais il n'avait pas renoncé. Jamais il ne renoncerait. Bien sûr, tout ça était vieux, tout ça était flétri. Il n'y avait plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient profité du climat de décadence qui régnait désormais pour coloniser allégrement les couches et les territoires des Sang-Pur. Il les sentait venir de loin, lui. Tous ces jeunes sorciers au beau visage rieur qui s'élançaient dans les couloirs du Ministère ou dans les ruelles du chemin de Traverse, ivres de leur vie à venir, de leurs pouvoirs soudain découverts dans une existence minable et étriquée, où le seul horizon était de devenir passementier ou rémouleur. Quelle comparaison pouvait-il y avoir entre Drago Malefoy et ces gens-là ? Quelle garantie y avait-il que ces gens-là soient conscients de leurs responsabilités vis-à-vis des Moldus ? Comment pourraient-ils un jour pénétrer les complexités du monde magique, les plantes, les créatures, les objets ? Qu'est ce qui garantissaient qu'ils ne mettraient pas leurs pouvoirs à profit pour voler ou escroquer des Moldus, salissant ainsi la réputation de tous les sorciers, comme c'était advenu il y a quelque temps ?

La tête remplie de ces opinions indéfendables, particulièrement pour un Malefoy, il restait là, muet et inoffensif, ravalant sa salive. Pas étonnant que le gouvernement mette une telle pression au Ministère de la Magie, quand on voyait ce que des sorciers Sang-de-Bourbe faisaient aux Moldus ! Et tout ça en leur nom.

Il arriva en soupirant devant son bureau. Un elfe de maison, qui transportait une pile de dossiers si haute qu´on ne voyait pas le haut de sa tête, s´inclina immédiatement devant lui, et ce faisant, fit tomber une partie des dossiers.

\- « Excusez Grosdur, Monsieur Malefoy, excusez Grosdur », balbutia l´elfe en récupérant le plus vite possible d´épaisses chemises rouges sur lesquelles était écrit « Confidentiel défense » . Quelques feuillets en avaient glissé, et Malefoy se baissa prestement pour les ramasser.

\- « Non, Monsieur Malefoy, dit Grosdur d´un air désespéré, s´il vous plaît… Monsieur le sous-directeur des affaires extra-magiques attend ses documents... »

\- « Très bien, répliqua Malefoy, tu diras donc que tu les as perdus. Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin. »

Et il décocha un coup de pied à l´elfe, puis entra dans son bureau.

La première chose qu´il vit sur la table fut la Gazette des Sorciers. La première page portait le titre suivant : NOUVEAUX ABUS SUR DES MOLDUS. LE GOUVERNEMENT BRITANNIQUE SCANDALISE. L´image animée d´un homme en costume, aux sourcils froncés, l´accompagnait.

Abasourdi, il s´assit et commença sa lecture.

« _Depuis le démantèlement de la prison d´Azkaban par les sorciers du collectif anti-prison, quelques dangereux individus ont, une fois encore, rompu le fragile équilibre des relations entre moldus britanniques et sorciers. Quelles erreurs n´ont elles pas été commises sous prétexte de pacifier la communauté des sorciers et de fonder un ordre nouveau !_

 _Vendredi dernier, tandis que Mr. Dudley Dursley et sa famille se promenaient le long de Time Square, ils ont été interpellés par un bruit étrange en provenance du building le plus proche. Interpellés, ils se sont arrêtés, et n´ont pas tardé à voir surgir, d´en haut du plus haut bâtiment, un « être aux proportions gigantesques et à l´allure effrayante », des propres mots de Mr. Dursley. Le géant, car c´était bien un géant, a cligné des yeux et se serait exclamé : « Ce que je fais, je le fais grâce à la mort d´Harry Potter ! ». Immédiatement après ces paroles, le géant se serait élancé du toit de l´immeuble et aurait sauté sur la chaussée, enfonçant celle-ci et tuant une dizaine de passants par le même coup. La famille Dursley, ayant réussi à se mettre à l´abri, a pu assister à la suite des évènements. Le géant, furieux de s´être blessé, a empoigné plusieurs passants et les a jetés sur la route. Il a continué à hurler et à tuer des moldus jusqu´à ce que certains d´entre eux, surmontant leur frayeur devant une violence aussi atroce, réussissent à contacter les services d´intervention magique d´urgence. Ceux-ci se sont matérialisés sur les lieux aussitôt l´alerte donnée, et ont rapidement pu maîtriser le géant. Pendant ce temps, à une centaine de mètres de là, l´Autorité judiciaire de contrôle des criminels sorciers était braquée, et ses placards vidés. Toutes les données du gouvernement britannique concernant les criminels sorciers classifiés R, c´est à dire les plus dangereux, ont été dérobées. Il semble clair, à cette étape de l´enquête, que l´objet de l´incident était bien de détourner l´attention des forces d´intervention magique d´urgence de la protection des locaux de l´Autorité judiciaire de contrôle des criminels sorciers, afin de permettre la fuite des coupables._

 _Un mystère qui demeure d´autant plus épais que les locaux de l´Autorité judiciaire de contrôle des criminels sorciers étaient entourés de protections magiques réputées inviolables. Il a donc fallu que les criminels aient eu connaissance à l´avance de la nature des épreuves qu´ils auraient à affronter en pénétrant dans l´immeuble par effraction._

 _Le gouvernement britannique, sitôt averti des faits, a fait savoir que des mesures rapides étaient attendues de la part du Ministère de la Magie. Il a exigé que les coupables soient traduits devant la justice moldue dès leur arrestation, en ajoutant : « Dans le contexte actuel, on ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance au Ministère de la Magie pour juger les criminels sorciers. » »_

Malefoy chiffonna son journal, exaspéré. Pour qui se prenait ce Premier Ministre pour douter de la capacité des sorciers à punir les leurs ? Encore un à qui une petite visite diplomatique à Azkaban aurait fait du bien, si la prison n´avait pas été vidée après la chute de Voldemort par ces imbéciles du collectif anti-prison. Reniflant de mépris, il se redressa sur sa chaise et sortit une Bièraubeurre de dessous son bureau. La journée promettait d´être longue.


	6. Chapter 6: So long, Hermione

Chapitre 6 : So long, Hermione

Après quelques dizaines de Bièraubeurre, l´esprit de Malefoy devint bien plus clair. Tout ça, c´était un ramassis de conneries. Ce n´était rien que des intrigues politiques à la noix avec un Ministre de la Magie qui cherchait juste une porte de sortie confortable après tout ce bazar. Bien sûr que la communauté des sorciers devenait ingérable. Mais la faute à qui ? Et Malefoy se balançait sur sa chaise, l´esprit traversé de mille choses agréables. Il s´imaginait à la tête d´une milice de vrais sorciers comme lui, écartant à coups d´ _Endoloris_ les Sang-de-Bourbe qui n´étaient pas dignes de devenir des sorciers. Qui sait, il pourrait même être à la tête d´un tribunal. Quel plaisir ce serait de faire enfin respecter l´ordre et la sécurité des sorciers, et d´écarter les gêneurs qui ternissaient leur blason… ! Si seulement...si seulement on voulait lui faire confiance… mais non. Il était là depuis trois ans, bloqué au bureau de la possession des animaux magiques, dont il n´avait cure. Qui s´intéressait encore de nos jours aux licornes et aux hippogriffes, sérieusement ? Ses journées étaient rythmées par les requêtes de sorciers affolés, qui croyaient avoir vu un Sinistros et appelaient le Ministère pour demander un report de leur décès, et de blagues de jeunes sorciers mal dégrossis. De plus en plus en colère, il s´imaginait poursuivre des Sang-de-Bourbe dans les rues glauques des grandes villes moldues, et les prendre sur le fait avec son équipe de choc, comme au bon temps de la brigade inquisitoriale. Il pensa à Crabbe et Goyle, non sans un peu d´amertume. Le premier était mort peu après la bataille de Poudlard, et le deuxième s´était définitivement rangé. Il travaillait désormais comme garde forestier à Poudlard, et ne voulait plus entendre du passé.

Malefoy était si absorbé par ses pensées qu´il n´entendit pas son supérieur hiérarchique arriver.

« -Bien le bonjour, Malefoy, fit Seamus Finnegan en passant la tête dans l´encadrure de la porte.

\- B´jour, répondit Malefoy du bout des lèvres.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda Seamus en entrant un peu plus dans le bureau.

Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement mouillés par la pluie, et quelques perles d´eau étaient suspendues à ses boucles, formant comme un duvet brillant. Il décocha à Malefoy un sourire plein d´assurance. Malefoy lui jeta un regard morne, et Seamus se raidit un peu. Ils restèrent l´un en face de l´autre en silence. Puis Seamus se ressaisit.

\- On a du nouveau, ce matin, dit-il en tendant à Malefoy un dossier jaune, sur lequel courait un titre dansant. Fais attention, ajouta-t-il, il a tendance à glisser entre les doigts.

Malefoy saisit le dossier, et se pencha pour déchiffrer le titre. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même, jusqu´à ne former plus qu´une tâche sombre.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Seamus en riant, je vais te dire.

Malefoy releva la tête pour le regarder. Le sourire de Seamus disparut, et son visage reprit ce sérieux qui était devenu le masque de ses traits depuis toutes ces dernières années.

\- Il faut que tu refondes tous les dispositifs relatifs à la possession illégale d'animaux magiques. Voici deux bouts de charbon pour t'aider dans ta tâche. J'attends le rapport sur mon bureau pour demain soir. Bonne chance.

Et il passa le pas de la porte comme s´il était poursuivi par une armée de gobelins, agitant un peu ses mains pour se débarrasser d´une superstition.

Malefoy poussa un long soupir et vida sa bouteille de Bieràbeurre. Il tendit lentement la main vers le dossier, et remarqua au moment où il le touchait que la couverture avait viré au rouge.

« C´est drôle, se dit-il vaguement dans son hébétude matinale, c´est comme si le dossier était fâché. »

Il ouvrit le dossier d´un coup, et la couverture devint soudain rouge foncé. Il mit quelques secondes à ressentir la brûlure.

« Aïe... ! » fit-il, et il lâcha le dossier, incrédule.

Avec un petit grognement, le dossier se referma d´un coup, et recula sur le bureau. Malefoy resta un moment à regarder le dossier. Celui-ci approcha encore une fois la main, très lentement. Le dossier émit soudain un grognement sonore et bien distinct. Malefoy retira sa main précipitamment. Sa curiosité était plus vive que jamais. Qu´y avait-il dans ce dossier pour qu´on jugeât bon de l´entourer de tant de précautions ? Foi de Malefoy, il aurait vite la réponse.

Il resta quelque temps songeur, renversé sur son fauteuil, à se gratter le crâne. Puis, progressivement, ses gestes se firent de plus en plus lents, sa pensée de plus en plus émiettée. Il finit par oublier ce qui l´avait tant occupé et s´assoupit. Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des pas résonner dans le couloir, et se redressa précipitamment. Personne.

« Tu es un imbécile, Malefoy », se dit-il à voix haute.

Avec un reniflement, il se rassit au fond de son fauteuil, et le fit un peu tourner.

« Un imbécile… Un im-bé-ci-le... » chantonna-t-il en se balançant, quand un léger chuintement le fit tressaillir.

Tout comme Malefoy, le dossier s´était endormi, et son dos se soulevait et se rabaissait avec un ronflement évocateur. Sans hésiter un instant, Malefoy l´ouvrit. Le visage d´un homme aux cheveux longs sortit instantanément du dossier, et fronçant les sourcils, mit son doigt sur sa bouche avant de s´évaporer. Malefoy eut un sourire. L´enchantement avait bien été rompu.

Dans le dossier figurait un seul document. Il s´agissait d´une note directement adressée au Ministre de la Magie. Elle avait été rédigée par le sous-directeur des affaires extra-magiques en personne. Malefoy approcha la feuille de son visage. Les caractères, déjà petits, prenaient un malin plaisir à se rétrécir de plus en plus à mesure qu´il les lisait. Péniblement, il parcourut l´introduction. Il dut s´y reprendre à deux ou trois fois tant le langage était ampoulé.

« _Le récent cambriolage de l´Autorité judiciaire de contrôle des criminels sorciers, et le vol subséquent des données concernant les sorciers classifiés R, est de nature à raviver les tensions existantes entre le gouvernement britannique et le Ministère de la Magie eu égard à la coopération judiciaire entre ces deux institutions. Il a été porté à notre connaissance l´existence de groupes d´intérêt bien organisés, qui cherchent à influencer le gouvernement britannique en vue de la création d´un tribunal moldu de justice des sorciers, dont le but serait de juger les infractions et les crimes commis par des sorciers à l´encontre de moldus. Le gouvernement britannique s´est montré jusqu´ici plutôt favorable à ces propositions. Ce point est pour nous un sujet d´attention quand aux intentions réelles de ces groupes d´intérêt._

 _Dans ce contexte, le gouvernement britannique a prioritairement demandé à ce que soit identifiée et arrêtée par ses services et les nôtres l´Auror qui était affectée à l´organisation des équipes de surveillance des locaux, la célèbre Hermione Granger._

 _La présente note examine les raisons pour le Ministère de la Magie d´accéder ou non à cette demande_. »

So long, Hermione, se dit Malefoy en repliant la note. Ça ne m´étonne pas que tout aie merdé à cause de toi.


	7. Chapter 7: Une dispute

Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Charlie était parti depuis plusieurs jours, sans explication. Et elle savait pertinemment quels genres de fantômes ce comportement agitait dans sa tête. Avec Ron, cela aurait probablement signifié un match de Quidditch trop arrosé et des compagnes de beuverie complaisantes, Romilda Vane au premier chef, sans compter Lavender Brown, qui après toutes ces années, ne perdait jamais une occasion de débiner Hermione dès que l´occasion se présentait.

Mais avec Charlie, c´était différent. Tout était toujours différent avec Charlie; seulement, elle ne savait pas en quoi. Avec Charlie, elle avait cette impression constante de confiance et de stabilité, qu´elle n´avait jamais eue avec Ron. Avec Ron, on ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Elle était l´amour de sa vie qu´on pouvait tromper et trahir sans que cela prête à conséquence.

Sauf qu´après sept ans de vie commune, Hermione savait parfaitement ce qu´il en était. Elle savait que Ron était terrassé par son infériorité à elle, à Harry, aux Weasley, à Ginny, à Seamus et à leur brillantes carrières, quand lui était resté ce petit revendeur de livres d´occasion pour les premières années. Non seulement il n´arrivait pas à faire face à la maladie de Harry, mais qui plus est, il serait soulagé quand celui-ci mourrait. Disparu, le meilleur ami; disparu, l´élu, le chef des Aurors.

Rageusement, Hermione donna un coup de pied dans une chaise. Pattenrond poussa un miaulement interrogateur, puis soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent. Il parut fixer quelque chose dans le vide. Hermione se leva brusquement, et soudain Charlie apparut, en sueur.

\- "Je viens de transplaner, Hermione", dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

"Oh, Charlie !" s´écria-t-elle passionnément, et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Hermione, Hermione, écoute-moi !"

Mais Hermione n´écoutait pas. Hermione n´avait pas envie d´écouter. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c´était d´embrasser Charlie. Mais celui-ci se dégagea brutalement.

"Hermione, écoute-moi" répéta-t-il en la tenant par les épaules. "Tu sais ce qui s´est passé à l´Autorité de Contrôle des criminels sorciers, n´est ce pas ?"

Hermione se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu´est ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je le sais ! C´est moi qui la dirige ! Le Ministère m´a informée que j´étais convoquée à une audition pour mettre toute la lumière sur cette histoire."

Elle avait rangé ces évènements dramatiques dans un coin de sa tête, avec tous les autres soucis, et voilà qu´ils reparaissaient dans la bouche même de Charlie. Il n´y a pas de hasard, songea-t-elle en elle-même.

Charlie la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Hermione, il ne faut pas que tu ailles à cette audition. Ils vont te livrer à la justice moldue."

Hermione se dégagea d´un coup, et le repoussa.

"Qu´est ce que tu veux dire, je ne dois pas aller à cette audition ? Si le Ministère considère qu la sécurité de l´Autorité de contrôle judiciaire n´était pas assez bien assurée, alors je dois en répondre, c´est tout !"

Charlie la considéra un instant, le regard fixe.

"Je veux juste t´aider, Hermione" reprit-il doucement.

Hermione le dévisagea, furieuse.

"Je n´ai pas besoin qu´on m´aide, Charlie. Toute ma vie, c´est moi qui ai aidé les autres, Harry en premier lieu. Je n´ai vraiment pas besoin qu´on me dise ce que je dois faire."

Charlie baissa la tête en silence.

"Et je ne peux pas supporter qu´on remette en question mon éthique professionnelle, ajouta-t-elle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien sortir, s´il te plaît. Je crois qu´on s´est assez vus pour aujourd´hui."


End file.
